Never Alone
by Gina.xox.Zanessax3
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a painful past. Her mother left her when she was five. Troy Bolton also has a painful past. When he moves to La California he meets Gabriella.Can they both come together and sooth each others pain? Or will they continue to suffer? TxG
1. Trailer

_**Never Alone..; Trailer**_

_**By; .Zanessax3**_

_Their hearts were broken.._

_**Shows Troy with his head down, and Gabriella crying uncontrollably.**_

_He was the new kid..._

_**Shows Troy walking down the halls of his new school.**_

_She didn't know anything about him. Expect that he was a mystery._

_**Shows Gabriella looking at him with confused eyes.**_

_No one knew the real them. Everyone thought they were so perfect._

_**"Congratulations The East High Wildcats!!" The announcer boomed.**_

_& For Gabriella.._

_**"Three seconds left! Whats the answer?" ... "3.1245." Gabriella quickly answered.**_

_**"CORRECT!"**_

_But all they needed was eachother.._

_**Shows Gabriella hugging Troy tightly. "I need you..forever."**_

_**"I need you too. You take me pain away."**_

_But there's one problem..._

_**"Why are you back in my life?! You went away, dont ever come back!" Gabriella shouted at the shaking woman before her, whom she once loved. "LEAVE!"**_

_"Troy, please listen to me," The deep voice begged._

_"No! You listen to me. I don't need you in my life anymore! Your foot stepped out the door three years ago, dont let it enter back into my house again! I don't need you!"_

_**Their past came back to haunt them.. Can they survive it? With eachother?**_

_"I love you Gabriella. More than everything." Troy whispered._

_"Then, dont leave me. Because I love you too."_

_**Never Alone..**_

_**Written By; .Zanessax3**_

_**COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU!**_

_**See you soon! **_


	2. Did You Hear?

**Chapter One;**

_Did You Hear?  
_

Her whole body was heated. Every muscle in her body was twitched with heat. Sweat slowly trickled down her arm. Her feet felt like a stamped of animals. She felt like she was running seven miles, but she really was running in place. "3..2..1..!" Gabriella Montez halted to a stop. Her chest heaved up and down. Sweat glistened down her chest and into the crack of her sports bra. Her forehead was drenched with sweat. Hair the managed to escape her pony tail looked like as if they were glued to her face. She turned to face her wide faced trainer. "How did I do?" She asked breathlessly placing her hands on her curvy hips she managed to form while working out for the past few months.

"That was off the hook!" Alex exclaimed. He passed Gabriella a bottle of water. Her hazel-eyes danced with accomplishment. She smiled at Alex and sat down to catch her breath. Alex, had been training Gabriella for three months now. Today was his last day with her, and they were working extra hard. Hard to believe Gabriella wasn't what you called 'skinny'. I mean she was but she still had her baby fat. But now, she was as flat as you can get. Her flat stomach glowed in the sunset light. Her hips curved in the most sexiest position you could ever imagined. "Thanks Alex." Gabriella said after taking a long drink of her water.

"Ah, I'll miss you Gabs." Alex said embracing her in a sweaty hug. "Ew, you need a shower." He his nose wrinkling. "You stink."

Gabriella smacked his shoulder. "I do not. I'm just sweaty." Gabriella defended walking over to her gym bag.

"You, know I was joking with you. But really hit the shower." Alex said throwing his own bag onto his shoulder.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled out her jeans and sweat shirt. "Yeah, thanks." Gabriella slipped her jeans on top of her gym shorts that now looked more underwear-like than shorts. She saw Alex's eyes run over her body. "Uh..do you mind?" She joked smirking at him.

"Oh, sorry. It's hard to look away at a beautiful body that _I_ created." He joked back before turning away.

Gabriella stuck her tongue at his turned back. After getting dressed a few moments later she thanked Alex for everything and gave him a squeezy hug. "Now, you've finished your mission with me. Go do another." Gabriella told him as they walked out into the cool bliss air. "And remember.."

"Never eat in front of who your training. I know, I know." Alex said rolling his green eyes.

"Good. Just making sure you remember. Now come here and give me a hug." Gabriella said as she opened her arms wide. Alex laughed before giving Gabriella a big bear-hug. Gabriella laughed. "Okay, you could put me down now."

Alex swiftly put her back down to the ground. "Well, see yah I gotta go meet my new 'patient.' Bye Gabriella."

"Bye Alex!" Gabriella replied and watched him disappear into the darkness. Gabriella turned on her heals and walked towards her own car. The breezy wind swooshed past her. Almost as if they were telling her a secret. Gabriella's brunette curls whipped behind her. She pulled out her keys and sank into the leather seat of her 08' Audi. She rested her head back for awhile just watching the stars shine brightly against the midnight sky. She sighed and put the keys into the ignition and sped her car to life. Sped it to where she called. _Home Sweet Home._

Home Sweet Home? Gabriella shook her head as parked her car in the double large-garage. Her father was home which made Gabriella's eyes shine. She loved her dad so much. He was so close to her, her best-friend. Epically after that..that.._person_ left her life. Gabriella's grip suddenly tightened on the steering wheel at the thought of her. The one person that gave her life. That brought her into this world..was gone. Gabriella's light brown eyes flared. She closed her eyes and relaxed. That's what she needed to do. _Relax._ Gabriella pushed open her door and removed the dangling keys. She stepped into the cold night and headed towards the door. Since she was already in the garage she might as well go through the door there. She pressed the automatic close button and watched the doors shut down slowly. Just like her life was.

"Dad!" Gabriella shouted. Her voice echoed in the empty house.

"Bella! I'm in the kitchen." Anthony Montez's voice shouted back. "Ow! Crap it!"

Gabriella laughed silently to herself. Her dad was trying to cook. _Again._ Gabriella walked into the kitchen that always somehow reminded of one of those kitchens on the food net work shows. The smooth brown burgundy counter tops matched the dark wood floor. Silverware hung fashionably on their stands. Fruits that were in a bowl looked so organized. Gabriella was craving some fruit. She picked up an apple and bit into it. The sweet taste drowning her mouth. "Dad? What are you cooking this time?" Gabriella asked peering over the pot. "Rice?"

Her father frowned. "No, it was suppose to be chili." He explained running his slender fingers into his brown wild hair, that was always somewhat in place. "Guess not."

Gabriella laughed. "Chili? Oh, goodness what would you do without me dad?" Gabriella joked as she turned off the stove.

Her dad grinned. "Honestly, I'd be a dead sunflower." Gabriella laughed at her dad's silliness. "How about we order?"

"Again?" Gabriella asked biting into the delicious fruit.

"Yes, again. Unless you wanna cook, or eat what I made.."

Gabriella raised her hands in defeat. "Order it is."

Her father smiled his pearl white teeth shining. "That's what I thought. How was your workout?" He asked while looking in draws for the takeout numbers.

"Oh, it was great. Today was Alex's last day and we sorta went over board with the workouts." Gabriella explained. "I'll miss him."

"What? Today was his last day? I needed his help!" Anthony exclaimed showing Gabriella his toned arms. "I'm trying to pump these babies up!"

Gabriella laughed. "Are you kidding me?" Her father was already buff. His arms looked like they were going to rip out the t-shirt he was wearing. She had to admit, her father was in good shape. And add to that, he was handsome. "Dad your fine."

Her father smiled. "Yeah I know. I was joking with you."

Gabriella smiled back. "Good. So when the takeouts here call me. I'm gonna go take a long warm shower." Gabriella said rubbing her shoulder. "Very long."

* * *

Once in Gabriella's room she immediately relaxed. Her room was the place where she could relax. Everything in her room was her. Gabriella threw her gym bag in the corner. She wasn't planning on hitting the gym anytime soon. Gabriella pulled her sweat shirt over her head. She slipped out of her jeans leaving her in her gym outfit she had on earlier. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower, blasting it to full heat power.

Gabriella stripped off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Feeling the hot water splash onto her body felt amazing. Gabriella couldn't stop the moan the escaped her mouth. Relax. Perfect. Gabriella grabbed her hair shampoo that hung on on the pouch that was in the shower. _Strawberry Passion._ Her favorite hair shampoo. Gabriella massaged her hands in her scalp letting the smell evaporate throughout the whole shower.

A few minutes later, Gabriella stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her curvy body and stepped in front of her mirror. Her bangs that were suppose to look like bags were starting to over grow. She reached into her draw and pulled out a salon scissor. She leaned into the mirror to see her actions carefully. Gabriella carefully put her wet hair in her forefingers and snipped off the split ends. After retouching her bangs she got dressed in sweats and a pink tank top. She blow dried her hair removing all the curls. Her waist-length brunette hair was now straight and non-frizzy.

Gabriella smiled in the mirror. Perfect. Just like everyone thought she was. But man were they wrong.

**

* * *

**Later that night Gabriella curled up into a ball shaking feircly. She couldn't sleep. Not after that horrible dream she just had. Gabriella rocked back and forth. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead. She needed to fall asleep. She needed to. But she couldn't. There was no way she was going back to sleep. Gabriella reached over and flicked on her lamp. Her light brown searched the room mysteriously. She pulled herself out of her bed and walked over to over to her organized desk. She sat down and stared at the book in front of her. _Romeo and Juliet._ This was Gabriella's favorite book. She read it five times and never got bored of it. Gabriella opened the book and started reading..

Reading till the morning came back to save her from the darkness....

**BEEP..BEEP...BEEP..BEEP**

Gabriella groaned. Her head felt heavy. She looked around and noticed she was at her desk. Oh yeah, she fell asleep. At her desk. Gabriella shook her head as if trying to get the sleep out her head. She looked at the clock. 7:00am. Gabriella jumped out her computer chair and zoomed into the bathroom. She had thirty minutes to get to school. She took a quick shower did her hair. Nothing special just curled her bangs to give them a stand out. She brushed her straight hair and went to her draws. She pulled out light faded skinny jeans. She ran into her closet and looked for a top. Her eyes landed on a light pink top that had swirly designs on them. It went perfectly with the light shaded jeans. As for footwear she pulled out her favorite white ballet flats.

After, getting dressed Gabriella grabbed her purse, and keys and headed for school. She didn't have time for breakfast so she grabbed a nutrition bar and kissed her dad goodbye. Once outside Gabriella let the morning sun shine onto her. It felt good to be outside again. Maybe when she got home, she'd take a walk. _Just Maybe._ Gabriella got into her car and started the engine. She backed out of the garage and sped her way to school praying she wasn't going to be late.

Gabriella's head felt light. It was probably from the lack of sleep. She was at school but still in her car. She managed to make it a few minutes before the bell rang. Gabriella suddenly remembered that she didn't have time for makeup this morning. Not that she needed it because, her dad always told her she looked beautiful with or without makeup. Gabriella kept it simple as always. She reached into her purse and pulled out her emergency kit. She pulled out her MAC lip gloss and rubbed it across her kissable, smooth lips. She smuckered her lips and smiled in he rear view mirror. She was good to go.

Once inside the school Gabriella felt self-conscious. The girl who was once 'fat' was receiving looks from the opposite sex. Everyone stared at her. I mean it was getting worse every day. Two weeks ago the football captain asked her out, she she spat out no in his face. The week after that the swim captain asked her out. As if Gabriella wanted to go out with someone who only talked about water. In his dreams. Gabriella walked up to her locker and spun open her combination. She pulled out her books, but to be knocked down by an excited blond.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Gabriella, did you hear? Tell me you heard?!" The blonde's sparking brown eyes bored into Gabriella's light ones.

Gabriella rose her dark eyebrows in confusion. "Heard what?" She asked the chirpy blond in front of her.

"Troy Bolton! He's new here and utterly gorgeous! You didn't see him? Oh, my gosh Gabs I'm telling you when you do, you'll faint." Sharpay said leaning besides her with a dreamy look on her face. Her blond hair was up in a high ponytail. Her brown eyes sparking with excitement. Gabriella smiled at he best friend. Sharpay Evans. "Oh, my gosh. Are you wearing pink?"

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, I wore it just for you." Gabriella said innocently.

Sharpay grinned. "Finally! It goes well with your eyes. Now hurry up! I want to show him to you. And were gonna be late." Sharpay said all at once.

Gabriella's semi-sore body turned towards hyperventilating blond. "Chill Shar. He can't be that amazing." Gabriella's voice seemed to crack. "But lead the way." Gabriella allowed.

But what Gabriella didn't know that was her whole life would change as soon as she saw his face.

**Author's Note; Hello Guys (: Hope you like the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think? Thanks!**


End file.
